herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Event: Outlawed
Outlawed.png "Outlawed" is one of the Important Events in HereWeStand Roleplay Universe. Story * During his night travels, Batman stumbles upon a corpse of Saihara. * The corpse had a letter “H” marked on the neck, with “Outlawed” written in blood on one of the walls nearby. * An old friend of Saihara's came to the scene - Gundham Irvine, a mutant who had just been marked and resigned from his own place at the MCF. * Gundham and Batman have a discussion of what could have happened, with Batman vanishing into the night once the police arrive. * Detective Adachi Tohru having been assigned his first case as lead detective, does his investigation. He finds out that Gundham is a marked mutant. * Another incident occurs in which the astronaut Kaito Momota collapses on the street, blood drippling from his mouth. 'H' on his neck and 'OUTLAWED' within a card in his wallet. * The one to find him this time was Joseph Fletcher, with Batman not far behind. * During Batman's investigation, he finds out a lead for a 'Dr. Hotti' * Batman decides to pay the doctor a visit whilst Joseph is being interrogated by the detective, going through the same as Gundham had. * Batman breaks into Hotti's office and interrogates him on Kaito, during which he finds a letter on the desk. * The letter contains simply the word 'H'. * After a vicious beatdown, Batman takes the letter back to The Batcave. He decrypts it to find out the letter reads 'OUTLAWED.' * Batman would run a search on Hotti, finding out that he had been recently given leave from the asylum, having been classed as mentally unstable and abusive. * He would also find out that Saihara and Kaito had also been given way to the asylum. * Batman would rush to the hospital, only to find Dr. Hotti dead and a mysterious man who refused to identify himself. They have a quick discussion where he would find out that he was a patient of Hotti's. * Batman, upon investigating Hotti's corpse, finds a note containing a name of patients. One of them was 'Matthew Murdock - MDD', with 'OUTLAWED' hastily written beside it. * This causes response from the other man in the room, who reveals himself as the missing Matthew Murdock. After discussion, Batman leaves the office. * As he leaves, Matthew Murdock is seen having been shot and falling out of the window. His body is nowhere to be found. * Batman retreats to the Batcave, after some investigation finds out about three different people. 'Adata Chowi', 'Bryan Holmes' and 'Kiyotaka Ishimaru' * Adata Chowi is a phsychiatrist who seems to have vanished, with the patients list matching 3 out of 4 victims in the current case. All of the patients of the psychiatrist, bar one, are identified as “deceased”. * Bryan Holmes is the only remaining living patient of Adata Chowi, becoming the last lead in search of a killer. * During a further search, Batman finds out that Kiyotaka Ishimaru is the politician who pushed the 'Outlaw Mutants' bill 1 and a half years ago. * Batman decides to pay Bryan, the last remaining living patient of Adata, a visit. * Bruce Wayne visits MCF, taking Holmes out in a cafe. * There, he ‘interrogates’ him about the identity of the psychiatrist. * Lights in cafe go out briefly, before returning back to normal, with Holmes describing the identity to be the one belonging to Adachi Tohru. * Shortly after the revelation, Holmes collapses on the floor, dying from poisoning. During the blackout, Bruce concludes that a killer has spiked the drink, switching the plates to display the letter “H” on it. * Hearing an interview done by Adachi on TV regarding the upcoming public speech of the politician “Heir”, Bruce gets an idea of the last target of Adachi. * Bruce visits the speech, running into Adachi killing Heir’s bodyguard and taking the politician hostage. Outcome * After a final confrontation and a reveal of Adachi’s motive, the culprit is brought to the police’s hands. Trivia * Apparently Adachi's a mere human who is obsessed with mutants (he idolizes them), and he sees the government being extremely unfair to mutants for 'outlawing' them. Therefore he commits his revenge by 'outlawing' humans. Gallery No image yet. Category:Storyline